I Won't Bite, Hard
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: When you can't refuse, join 'em! This girl's about to learn the true meaning of the phrase "Never judge a book by it's cover". But how can she not when her partner is a caniballistic plant thing? -ZetsuXOC-
1. All Men Are Pervs!

**Day 1 - **

A shadowy figure beckoned to the two men. They came forward and waited for their superior's orders. At last the figure spoke, "Itachi, Kisame, in Kumogakure there is a girl who may very well hold the key to our success. I want you to retrieve her."

Itachi and Kisame nodded, Itachi looked up, "What is she called?"

The figure gave a curt answer, "Nidda, now go." The duo nodded a final time before the took off to find the girl.

--

Nidda rested at the edge of the stream, watching the sun reflect off the ripples. In water she found solace, the sound, look, and feel of it relaxed her. She released her amber tresses from the confines of the bun. Her hair reached a few inches below her shoulders, she shook to further loosen the strands. Suddenly she felt the familiar feeling of her uncommon Kekkei Genkai. She turned to face the duo as they stepped into the grove.

"You heard us coming I see." Itachi casually greeted her.

Her dark brown eyes glinted a color close to a blood red as she took in their apperance, "In a way, yes. What do you want with me?"

Kisame spoke up, "Our Leader seems to have an interest in you."

"Well, you can tell you 'Leader' to fuck off! I don't have any interest in him." Nidda scoffed as she stood up straight. Itachi made a move, throwing three shuriken from each hand. Nidda was already out of his range and throwing a rain of needles at both of them.

Itachi ducked and ran for the cover of the flora and fauna surrounding them, Kisame followed suit. Itachi was running the situation over in his head. The girl seemed to know what she was doing, but he had made sure his attack was a surprise one. How had she dodged so easily?

Kisame looked to him for instructions and Itachi crouched down to think. Nidda, meanwhile, was sitting calmly in her previous postition. Once again she felt her Kekkei Genkai and she jumped up to avoid Itachi's kunai. She kicked down hard on his back to push him face first into the stream only to find it was a log.

What is it with logs? Nidda thought to herself as she climbed a tree. She called down to the two, "I told you guys, I have no interest in him, all men are pervs!"

Itachi actually gave her a look of bewilderment, "What?! Is that what you're so worried about? No, we didn't mean interest like that, Leader-San has a girl already..." Kisame couldn't help but laugh.

Nidda felt her face burning, she jumped down, "Then what does he want with me?"

Kisame stopped laughing, "He mentioned that you were the key to our success...or something like that."

She nodded and muttered, "Maybe...hmm, pros and cons...think about it...hmm..."

Itachi regained her attention, "Will you come with us?" She eyed the hand he had put out for her to shake. "And what if I refuse?" Itachi shook his head, "There is no refusing."

Nidda made an irritated face, "Wow, I have sooo many options..." She grabbed his hand and shook once, "Deal then."

**- End of Day 1**


	2. Meet Your Parteners?

**Okay, here's the second chappy.**

**Thanks to my two reviewers!  
****Pandaluver and TechnoTobi I send you virtual hugs!**

**This chappy's for you guys, and all other pplz who read this...REVEIW AND I'LL MENTION YOU!!**

--

**Day 2 - **

The walk was long as the sun beat down on the trio. Nidda soon regretted leaving her hair tie by the stream, her hair added to the heat. She blinked as the sun was eclipsed and the cool sensation of shade covered her face. Kisame had put a hat on her.

The hat was similar to the ones they wore when she first met them, a slight cone shape with strips of cloth hanging off. She smiled and nodded her thanks to the blue nin. Nidda walked much more comfortably.

Soon a village came into veiw. Itachi stopped by a large boulder, "We rest here."

Kisame sat down on a nearby stump as Nidda searched for flowers. Soon she felt her Kekkei Genkai and she stood in front of Itachi before he could breathe a word. Kisame looked at her, "How do you DO that?"

"My Kekkei Genkai." She answered simply. The duo looked at her expectantly. She sighed, "My Kekkei Genkai is a unique one, for a short time I can see into the future."

Itachi nodded, "Well, that would explain your ability to dodge my attacks so easily. Anyway, let's get moving. I want to get to the base by tomorrow if possible."

--

The Leader looked at Nidda. She was young and inexperienced, but they could fix that over time. Nidda felt uncomfortable under his Rin'ningan gaze. He nodded, "Your uniform is in your new room, you'll be working with Zetsu." Then he dismissed her with a wave.

She found her room near the end of the hall. Nidda looked around and saw the vacant bed with her uniform draped on the edge. She smiled as she saw the netted tee-shirt and capri-like bottoms. She had been traveling all yesterday and she felt like she needed to change. Nidda quickly shed her blue tank top and placed it on the pillow.

Suddenly she heard a stranggled sound from behind her. She turned and came face to face with...a plant? No, there was a person between those fly-traps. A man to be exact, and she was standing without a shirt on right in front of him.

Nidda let out a shriek, "Oh my God! Pervert! PERVERT!" She grabbed her Akatsuki cloak and covered her lace bra as he stumbled backward.

He covered his eyes hurriedly and stuttered in a mixed voice, "W-we're sorry m-miss!"

Nidda's shocked face turned confused, "Huh? 'We'? There's only one of you..." Then she saw his oreo coloring. _He must be, like, a siamese twin or something_, she thought. She buttoned up the cloak, "Uhm, I'm Nidda, and you are?"

He attempted to smile, "_Zetsu, I guess we're all parteners._ **Aww, can't we eat her? **_NO! She's our partener, not our dinner! _**Says you. **_Exactly, so shut it and let me talk. Sorry Nidda, he's always like that, you get used to it..._"

Nidda felt her eye twitch. _No matter how long I'm here,_ she vowed, _I will never get used to_ _**that**__._

--

**Thanks to my reveiwers!**

**I hope to hear from you again!**


	3. PERVERT!

**Thanks to all my fabulous reveiwers!**

**TechnoTobi, **

**Okinawa Angel, **

**and Leh Star, **

**I send you all wonderful wishes of a good chapter! **

**(does a Marluxia pose from Demyx Time 9)**

--

Nidda woke up to find herself in a different room than her own. She screamed as a two toned face loomed over her, quickly he placed a hand over her mouth, "_**You want to wake up the whole base?**__She's just scared, she probably doesn't remember yesterday, she was tired. __**Tired or not, she needs to shut it before she wakes up everyone, I don't wanna be around if she wakes up Hidan too soon...**_" She looked up at Zetsu, unable to move with his hand on her mouth. Her old fear was about to take over again.

She roughly yanked his hand away while screaming, "PERVERT!!"

He stopped and nearly fell backward again as she screamed constantly. Zetsu thought fast, he had to shut her up somehow. Then Black Side got an Idea and quickly got up. He slammed his lips onto hers without hesitation, silencing her. Her first instinct was to bite, hard, until she felt the razor teeth in his mouth. This kept her at bay.

White Side drew back almost instantly, "_Sorry! __**What are you sorry for?! We had to shut her up somehow, what would you suggest? A pillow? **__Aurgh, no! But something ELSE besides kissing her! __**Ah shut it, she's fine.**_"

Nidda was far from fine though, her hands were shaking and she felt...violated, he had just uped and kissed her. She tossed off the white sheet and ran to the bathroom, once again screaming, "Pervert!"

Zetsu sighed, great now she thought they were DEFINANTLY pervs.

Nidda let out a sigh and a cough from her hoarse voice. She had alway been uncomfortable around men...and today was no different. Her memory of..._him_, came flooding back along with tears.

It was seven years ago when Nidda was thirteen. That redhaired demon had taken everything from her, pride, confidence. Mostly he had taken the one thing she couldn't get back, her virginity. She never trusted men after that.

A soft rap on the door brought her reeling back to the present. "What do you want?" She whispered.

Zetsu's voice drifted through the door, "You've been assigned to meet all your commrads."

"Okay..."

--

Nidda looked around, the room was occupied by several..._men_. She knew a few of them, and was introduced to Hidan, Kakuzu, and, thankfully, Konan.

Then something caught her eye. Nidda recognized him immediately and leaped on him kunai in hand. She growled as her hand brought the weapon to his heart, "You _bastard_!"

He looked up, "Nidda?"

Zetsu looked between the two, "You know him?"

She nodded and spat bitterly, "Of course I know this dickweed."

She returned her death gaze to her victim, "You took everything from me, Sasori!"

--

**Muahahah, teh evil cliffhanger of DOOM!**

**What will happen next?**

**YOU tell ME! (review)**


	4. Maybe I Can Trust

**Wow, I'm doing an update roughly every day!**

**That's alot right?**

**Lurve to all meh wonderful reveiwers!**

**Okinawa Angel,**

**TechnoTobi,**

**Lady Barbossa329!**

**I lurve ya all!**

**And Jesus H. Christ...It's raining...AGAIN!**

**Ooh, I got an **_**idee**_**!**

**Oh, and thankies to my wonderful BFF, Zanteh, for translating **_**Mein Herz Brennt**_** for me!**

--

Nidda bolt upright as lightening filled the room. She liked storms well enough, but it had been raining all night long. She turned as she saw Zetsu move. He looked her way, "_Are you okay? You seem unsettled. __**Aww, she's afraid of a little thunder and lightening.**__ Ignore him, are you going to be okay?_"

She nodded and laid back down turning her back to him. Nidda cuddled the stuffed moose that Tobi had given her and thought about an old song she had been told when she was little.

All was written in german;

-GERMAN-

_Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht --Kind,Kinder: child, children  
ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen --Stimme: voice; Kissen: pillow  
ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht --habe mitgebracht: past of 'bring with'  
hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen --Brust: chest  
mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht --Herz: heart; Macht: (from machen: do) power  
die Augenlider zu erpressen -- Augen: eyes; Augenlider: eyelids  
ich singe bis der Tag erwacht --Tag: day  
ein heller Schein am Firmament --Schein: light; Firmament: firmament, sky, place where the stars stay  
Mein Herz brennt! --brennen: to burn, to beat_

Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht --sie: they; Nacht: night  
Dämonen Geister schwarze Feen --Geist,-er: soul, ghost  
sie kriechen aus dem Kellerschacht --Keller: cellar; schacht: case, well, shaft  
und werden unter euer Bettzeug sehen -- Bett: bed; sehen: look, see

Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht  
ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen  
ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht  
ein heller Schein am Firmament -- an+dem or am: it indicates when something is in a place (ex. AT home)  
Mein Herz brennt

Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht  
und stehlen eure kleinen heißen Tränen --heiß: warm (adjectives must be 'declinated'); Tran,-en: tear  
sie warten bis der Mond erwacht --Mond: moon; erwachen: awake  
und drücken sie in meine kalten Venen --drücken: peneterate, press, put

Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht  
ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen  
ich singe bis der Tag erwacht  
ein heller Schein am Firmament  
Mein Herz brennt!!

_-ENGLISH-_

_(now, dear children, pay attention  
I am the voice from the pillow  
I have brought something to you  
I ripped it out from my chest  
with this heart I've got the power/autority/strength  
to blackmail the eyelids  
I sing until the day awakes  
a bright light in the firmament/heavens  
My heart burns!_

they come to you in the night  
demons, ghosts/damned souls, black fairies  
they creep out of the cellar shaft  
und will look under the sheets of your bed

now, dear children, pay attention  
I'm the voice from the pillow  
I've brought you something  
a bright light of the firmament  
My heart burns!  
My heart burns!

they come to you in the night  
and steal your small hot tears  
they wait until the moon awakes  
and penetrate/put themselves in my cold veins

now, dear children, pay attention  
I'm the voice from the pillow,  
I sing until the day awakes  
a bright light in the firmament  
my heart burns!  
my heart burns!  
my heart burns!

my heart burns!  
my heart burns!  
my heart burns!  
my heart burns!)

She sighed as the familiar song creeped into her mind. She whispered, "My heart burns..."

Zetsu looked at the girl, what was she singing? She rolled over, asleep. He snuck a glance at her sleeping face, she wasn't an angel nor was she a demon, a person was all she was.

Her amber tresses hung in her face as her breathing evened out, she was tired after trying to kill Sasori. Nidda did not succeed though, as a man named Deidara pulled her off Sasori.

Another jolt of lightening and crash of thunder woke her. Nidda hated that she was a light sleeper, it made it hard to sleep in bad weather. She noticed Zetsu was still awake, "What are you doing up, stalking me?"

Black Side rolled his eye while White Side gave a smile, "_No, just a little insomnia, that's all._" He noticed a flash in her eyes and he got up, "You don't trust us."

Nidda gave him a 'duh' look, "I don't trust any men."  
Both sides of Zetsu looked slightly hurt, "But, why? You never told us."  
Nidda looked down, _should I trust him?_ She nodded and told him about how Sasori had raped her when she was 13.

"_But not all of us are like that. __**I always had a feeling he was a perv...**_" Zetsu smiled at her reassuringly. Nidda caught a glimps of the razor teeth and let out a small squeak. He immediatly closed his mouth, "Sorry..." She looked up, both sides were looking out the window.  
Nidda looked at the ever present Akatsuki cloak and fly...trap...things. "Do you ever take that off?"

Zetsu's eyes were brought back to her. "Huh?!" He was thinking the worst. She giggled, "I meant the fly trap, perv."  
"Oh," He blushed, "Not often, but sometimes, it's only chakra."  
She nodded, "I see."

Zetsu sat down on the edge of her bed, "_You should get some sleep, we're leaving out in the morning for our first mission.__** So get some shut eye squirt.**_"  
He started back toward his bed until a pair of limbs incircled his arm. Nidda was holding on, _Maybe, just once, I can trust a man_.

"I don't wanna be alone." With that said she pulled a very confused Zetsu into her bed and hugged him close, soon falling asleep.

_Man, this girl goes through mood swings like there's no afterlife..._

--

**How's that guys?**

**I hope you all liked and I'd love to hear from you!**

**-Saix-**


	5. The Mission

**I get alot of reveiws for this story, so that's why I update so quickly.**

**But I didn't get as many as before...so I hope to improve my quality.**

**Lurve to Lady Barbossa329!**

**-**

**...And my cat just barfed again, great...**--

Zetsu woke up with an unfamiliar warm feeling on his back. Then he remembered how Nidda had dragged him to her bed. She had him in a death grip hug as the rain trickled outside. He shifted to wake her, she let out a sleepy, "Nooo...uh-uh, good dream." She turned over releasing him.

Zetsu shook her shoulder, "_C'mon, get up. __**Yeah, c'mon kiddo.**_"

Nidda slowly opened her eyes, saw Zetsu lying next to her, and didn't manage to remember last night. "Pervert!" She gasped as she backed into the headboard.

Zetsu rolled his eyes, _here we go again_.

Then her memory came trickling back and she calmed down. Nidda gave her partner a small smile, "Sorry...I forgot, Zetsu No Dana."  
Zetsu blinked, _Dana?_ He had never been called that before. She went to her trunk at the end of her bed and picked up the uniform for the mission.

--

**(This is based off a real scene with Zetsu, I can't remember which episode though. If you want to find it I'll send it to you gladly.)**

The sandy ground was covered with small mounds here and there. The moon shone brightly on the otherwise barren land. Nidda had been waiting for a while, but soon she saw the fly trap thing emerge out of the dirt, opening to reveal Zetsu.

She looked around, "What are we doing here Dana?"

He looked around casually, "Just need to take care of something."

She nodded and followed him around the dusty place. Soon she saw what appeared to be some dort of hollow, and in that hollow, a dead man clad in Akatsuki uniform, his mouth agape in a silent scream of death. The look of it sickened her.

Zetsu was talking to himself, "_**His corpse definintly needs to be 'disposed' of. **__Then hurry up and 'dispose' of him._" Then he turned to her, "Go, I need to take care of this and it's best if you wern't around."

Nidda nodded and left like he told her to do.

Still she was curious, why didn't he want her there? And what did he mean by 'dispose'?

Nidda suddenly thought of his razor-like teeth and shuddered.

_What if he-?_

--

**A bit short, but I wanted to post it today.**

**The pic at 1:05 of the vid is what Zetsu's teeth look like in the story, **

**but he doesn't look like a rabid animal like he does in the pic.**

**R&R!**

**-Saix Puppy-**


	6. Like A Virgin pt1

**Hai!  
Sorry for the delayed update, but if you don't have inspiration you don't have inspiration.  
It'll be worth it...trust me.  


* * *

  
**

Nidda was silent on the way back to the base.  
"_Something wrong?_ _**There's always something wrong with her... **__Shut it. Nidda?_" Zetsu looked at the amber haired girl.  
"It's nothing Dana...just tired is all." Nidda didn't look at him, the hem of her cloak became suddenly intriguing. Her heart seemed like a humming bird in a cage, desperate to escape her conscience. Nidda knew this unusual feeling, a feeling of wanting to throw herself at him. The base was silent.

"Odd...where is everyone?" Nidda hung her cloak on the back of the door.  
"Probably out on missions or resting." Zetsu said hanging up his own cloak. Zetsu sat down on a couch and flipped on the old TV set. The snowy screen flickered before settling on Man VS Wild.  
Nidda shook herself to clear her thoughts, "Drinks?"  
"_**Sure. **__Thanks_." _  
Still not used to it_, she thought.

She pulled two cokes from the fridge. Zetsu took one from the coffee table, "_So, are you sure you're okay?_"  
Nidda smiled, "Positive." Her smile became a smirk, "But I _am_ bored, and watching this idoit jump into a lake when it's sub-zero temperatures isn't my idea of fun." Nidda winked, she was releasing the humming bird and enjoying every minute of it. He looked at her trying to figure out what she was trying to say.  
The black side caught up first and smiled, "_**Thought you didn't trust any men?**__" _  
Nidda inched closer until their noses touched, "Well...you thought wrong."

He closed the space, pulling her into a heated kiss. Nidda kept her tongue to herself and let Zetsu do all the tongue action, the razors in his mouth weren't particularly inviting. His hands creeped up the back of her shirt searching for her bra.  
Nidda laughed at his confused expression, "I'm not wearing one, took it off when I got the drinks."  
Zetsu smirked, "You certainly make my job easier."  
Nidda shrugged, "Eh, so I'm prepared. You might want to get rid of that." He nodded and the fly trap faded away, letting Nidda closer. Her shirt came off easily, and joined Zetsu's on the floor next to the couch. With Zetsu's hands moving across her skin Nidda found a song creeping into her mind.

_...I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new_

_Like a virgin__  
Touched for the very first time__  
Like a virgin__  
When your heart beats__  
Next to mine_

_I'm gonna give you all my love boy  
My fear is fading fast..._

Zetsu was diffidently making Nidda feel good. She fiddled with his pants, slipping her hand in. Her hand found his cock and she ran her fingers up and down, spurred on by the mixed moans coming from Zetsu.  
The duo were rudely interrupted by a scream.

"OH MY GOD!!!"  
"Tobi can't see, what's wrong Deidara No Dana?"  
"Nothing Tobi, go back to the dorm, un..."  
"Aww, okay Dana..."

Zetsu said between pants, "_Let's...use the...room_."  
"Agreed, let's go."  
"Right behind you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update, short as it is...SMILE UR ALIVE!!!**


	7. Like A Virgin pt2

**Holeh Shiz!  
I LIVE! 8D  
And don't worry, I WILL continue after this.  
But I hope this will hold ya'll off for a bit.**

* * *

Nidda's amber hair fluttered as she held Zetsu's hand, running as fast as they could to their dorm. The door to the room was haphazardly slammed shut and the writhing couple collapsed on the nearest bed, Zetsu's. His yellow eyes sparked, "_I think we're alone now_..."  
She nodded, taking a moment to fully look at him. He had gotten rid of the venus fly-trap earlier, leaving his neck bare and his face more visible. "Your eyes..." She murmured, "Pretty..." She leaned into a kiss, pulling him closer.

Nidda moaned as she ground her hips on his, the friction driving them both insane.  
"Ah! Nidda-Chan!" Both sides cried out in unison into her mouth, she interrupted him with a blazing kiss, her tongue fucking his mouth. He pulled down her blue victoria secret brand panties, and sighed when he saw her naked body, wet and waiting.  
"**God, you really don't realize how pretty you look right now**."  
Nidda sat up on her elbows, and stared at him in confusion.  
"Really? Why?" She asked, her breathing finally slowing down a little.

"**Because you're so willing to have sex with me, someone you've barely tolerated for the past two weeks. **_That amazes me and makes me like you even more. _And the fact you don't know how beautiful and sexy you are," He confessed, placing a kiss to her lips .

"Well, when you say stuff like that, I gotta let you fuck me," She whispered, her voice low and rough in his ear.  
His voice was a mingled moan at her lusty words, "**Ooh**_, God, _I**wanna **fuck **you** _so hard!_"  
Her hands worked at his button and zipper, shucking his pants down his legs. Nidda looked at him.  
_Damn_, She thought, _He is not small_. Her thoughts were translated into, "Feh...hoo wow, uh...nice...nice."  
Both sides let out a laugh, "You were expecting a twig?"  
Nidda took a second to get his inuendo. "Silly," She smiled before flashing her dark brown eyes up to his yellow, "Now shut up and fuck me."

_Someone's in a hurry_, Zetsu thought positioning himself.  
He moved slowly in her at first letting the small girl adjust to him. His thrusts were shallow and controlled. They stayed that way until Nidda started breathing heavier and digging her nails into his back. Zetsu started thrusting harder into her, he lifted her legs higher so he could thrust harder into her causing her to moan.  
"OOH FUCK… Zetssuu!… ah don't stop, don't stop! Uhn uh uhn…" She tangled one hand in his hair and the other dug into his back. His pants grew heavier and his thrusts became faster.  
"Ugh…God, I'm gunna cum… almost there, don't stop oh.. Oh oh… OHH!" Nidda screamed her release as she whole body shook and her insides clamped down around his pulsating member. After a few more hard thrusts he came hard into her dripping sex.

Her eyes sparkled michiviously, "Round two?"

He looked at her and carefully flipped them over so she was ridding him. Nidda stopped not really knowing what to do and looked at him. He took his hands and put them on her hips, guiding her movements. She started off just sort of moving up and down and then she rolled her hips making them both moan. She rolled her hips again and threw her head back. Zetsu watched and thrust back only a little, he felt her shudder around him and she came. He grabbed her hips, pumping into her hard, spilling his seed into her. After a few moments he lifted her up and off his softening member. He set her back down and she collapsed onto him, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Zetsu-Kun..." Nidda rested her head on his shoulder.  
"**Think you can trust us now?**" The black side asked before her eyelids drooped into sleep.  
"Mm hm..."

_Good enough for us Nidda-Chan._

**

* * *

**

Woo!  
Though it sounds like an ending, it's not!  
(Arnold Swartningger(sp) voice) I'LL BE BAHCK.


End file.
